


Warriors We

by Goodnightwife



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Steve Rogers - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightwife/pseuds/Goodnightwife
Summary: Will Y/N lay it all on the line to win?





	Warriors We

Y/N ducked behind a large fallen tree, she was about the be surrounded. Bucky had warned her about this and gave her a few pointers on how to escape this situation but most of those things had gone in one ear and out the other. Why hadn’t she just listened? He had so much more experience than she did, she should have paid more attention. 

“Buck,” Y/N whispered into her comms. “I think I need help.”

“Ask and you shall receive, Doll,” came the immediate reply just as Y/N caught the glint of a silver arm in the moonlight. He landed silently next to her on the cold ground. 

“This is bad,” Y/N whispers, taking a look over the trunk of the tree. Even though the surrounding forest is quiet, the enemy is out there… waiting. 

“Stay calm, Y/N, remember your training,” Bucky hisses as he peaks over the edge of the tree and narrows his eyes to focus through the darkness of the cold woods. “We can get out of this, we’ve gotten out of stickier situations than this before.”

“Yeah, but the stakes are higher this time,” Y/N reminds him with a slight tremble in her voice. 

“Look at me,” Bucky commands. Y/N’s eyes leave the trees and turn to her partner. His blue eyes widen slightly as he takes a breath. Her natural beauty always stunned him, even though she isn’t his and never would be. “We will get through this Y/N, I promise you, I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I trust you, partner,” Y/N responds, letting her hand rest on her belly. “We both do.”

Bucky fights against letting his eyes water. She trusts him. With her life and with the life of her unborn child. She told him even before she told Steve. She told Bucky because he was her partner, she promised she was going to tell Steve after this mission. Bucky was against her doing this mission at all, but Y/N argued that women have been having babies since the dawn of time and she was perfectly capable of going on this mission and Bucky finally grumbled through an “okay”, mostly just to get her to stop yelling at him. 

Forcing himself back to the present, Bucky eyed the forest. It was too quiet, they were out there. It would be easier if the enemy didn’t know who they were, but this enemy knew them. They knew Bucky’s tactics and Y/N’s skills. They had fought this enemy before and would fight again. But this moment, this fight, this was important. Bucky saw out of the corner of his eye as Y/N gripped their prize tightly in her hand. They just had to get back to the quinjet and they were home free. Nat was keeping it warm for them, ready to fly. 

The forest was dense and dark. Using any kind of light would give away their position, Bucky was certain the enemy knew they were there somewhere, but not sure exactly where. 

“Nat,” Bucky comm’d. “We need a scan of the area, are there any empty spots through these trees that we can sneak through to get to you?”

“Hold on,” Nat responded, her confidence voice comforting Y/N. “I found one opening to your direct left, but get through fast, it won’t stay open for long. They are surrounding your position.”

“Right, we’ll be there soon, keep the engines running,” Bucky replied. 

“As always,” Nat responded. Y/N took a deep breath and felt a familiar lurching in her stomach. They were about to make a run for it. Bucky pulled his gun close and quickly assessed the best route through the tiny clearing to get to the cover of the trees and through to the jet. Y/N gripped their prize and secured her own gun, ready to fire if necessary. Bucky silently raised his fist, keeping his eyes trained on the trees. Y/N waited for his signal to run. 

Taking a deep breath and sending a nod to Y/N, Bucky quickly rose and began running for the cover of the forest, he could hear Y/N on his heels. She was one of the few who could actually keep up with him, that was just one of the reason Steve had partnered them together. As Bucky made his way through the clearing, he heard shots being fired in their direction. Pushing harder, they reached the cover of tree just as they heard shots slam against the tree trunks they had just passed. 

Dogging trees, both standing and fallen, jumping obstacles of all sorts, Bucky and Y/N ran like hell towards the jet. Bucky could hear it running as they neared their goal. Just as they entered the clearing where the jet had landed, the leader of their enemy stepped into their path. He had no gun raised, but Bucky knew he didn’t need one. 

“This is the end of the line,” he said with an overconfident smirk. Bucky and Y/N skidded to a halt just inside the clearing. Behind them they could hear the enemy’s troops catching up. 

“You have no idea where the line even is, much less where the end of it could be,” Bucky sneered, wanting to wipe the smug smile off his enemy’s face. Stepping slowly to the right, Bucky maneuvered himself in front of Y/N and reached a hand around his back. As if she could read his mind, Y/N put their prize in his hand and they switched places. 

Y/N took a step closer to their enemy and with her hands out in front of her, she lowered her face and look up at him through her eyelashes. 

“Please,” she pleaded softly. “You don’t want to do this. You don’t have all the information and you will do something that you regret.”

“And what could that possibly be?” he asked, his eyes narrowing as Bucky slowly moved to the right. 

“There’s so much you don’t know,” Y/N replied, still walking toward the enemy. “So much I can tell you, if you’ll just let me talk to you.” As Y/N spoke and distracted their enemy, Bucky made his way around to the jet. Nat wouldn’t be able to help, Y/N had to handle this on her own. He knew she could, she had been trained by the best. The enemy kept glancing between Bucky moving the right towards the open door of the jet and Y/N moving toward him on his left. 

“Steve, please listen to me,” Y/N begged. 

“Why should I? You’re just trying to distract me,” Captain America sneered at his wife. She wasn’t as cunning as she thinks she is. 

“Steve, I have to tell you this before we go any further. Before there’s any more fighting, before someone gets hurt. Please,” she begged. 

“Tell me what?” Steve asked, his shield raise and his gun hiding behind it in his other hand. 

“I’m pregnant,” Y/N replied softly, letting her gun fall to the ground and her hands fall to her sides. Steve’s eyes widened as he stared her belly. He focused his super soldier hearing and confirmed a second heartbeat. He gasped and looked into her eyes through the tears gathering in his. 

“Y/N,” he said, taking a step toward her just as Sam burst through the trees, gun raise and aimed at Y/N. Without a second thought, he fired, hitting Y/N in her abdomen. Bucky took the chance and raced the jet and up the plank. Steve threw his shield and gun and raced to Y/N as she fell to the cold ground. Steve skidded to his knees by her side to tried to quell the spreading of bright red over her middle. “No! Y/N, stay with me,” he pleaded. 

Bucky, still standing in the jet’s door, watched with anger as Sam slowly made his way across the clearing to stand over Y/N, his mouth open with shock.

“Damn it!” Sam yelled and glared at Bucky. “All that work and it doesn’t even count!” Bucky sniggered as Y/N began to giggle uncontrollably on the ground. 

“How the hell did you switch our paintball colors, Barnes!” Sam demanded. Bucky laughed loudly as he raised his hand and their enemy’s flag high above his head in triumph.

“We win again!” he shouted. Y/N still laughing on the ground as Steve shook his head and helped his wife stand, not know what to believe anymore. Tony’s voice over the comms saved him from having to formulate a response. 

“If you kids are done playing Capture the Flag commando style, we have an actual mission with actual bad guys to deal with,” he said in such a way that Y/N could hear his eyes rolling. 

“Let’s go boys and girls,” Nat called from the cockpit. Sam ran into the jet, picking up discarded paintball guns and Steve’s shield along the way. Steve helped Y/N into the jet with more care than she thought necessary. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. “Those paintballs can hurt.”

“I’m fine, it’ll probably just bruise a little bit,” Y/N replied, moving to her seat as Nat closed the jet door and got them under way. Steve grabbed her arm and pulled her to his chest, smearing both their clothes in red paint. 

“We’re going to be parents?” he asked softly, letting the back of his fingers run down her cheek. 

“Yes dear, we’re going to be parents,” Y/N replied with a smile. Before they could continue, Tony broke in over comms with a rundown of the mission and their roles. 

“Cap, you take point with me and Flyboy. Manchurian Candidate, you’re backup with Nat. Preggo, you stay on the jet and keep the engines running,” Tony rattled off. “And when we get home, you have some ‘splainin’ to do, missy.”

“Tony, if you don’t already know where babies come from, I can’t explain it to you,” Y/N replied with a smirk as she strapped in next to Nat in the cockpit. 

“I’ll educate you, Tony,” Sam interjected. 

“I didn’t hear that,” Tony mumbled as he flew next the jet as they flew off into the sunset towards another enemy with real guns and no pulled punches.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by something that I read a long time ago. I cannot find that fic anymore or I would note it here. I don't mean to steal anyone's ideas or anything, this is written in honor of that inspiring work.


End file.
